Resurrection
by Sholin Kentarr
Summary: Vegeta is missing, Trunks maybe dead, and the dragon is summoned. Find out what happen when a chance for revenge is taken. Chap 3 up. PLEASE REVIEW, oh but read first.
1. A Dream, A Search.

Resurrection By Kurin Kentarr  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z and all related stuff is property of Akira and friends.  
  
  
  
A proud man never forgets his defeats, much less those who defeat him..  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A Dream, A Search  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up in cold sweat. For the third time this week, he has had the same nightmare. He always sees himself as a boy in Saiyajin royal clothes, struggling to walk while another boy dressed in rags, runs around with an idiotic smile on his face. He knows the boy is Kakorot, always first at achieving the glory that was a prince's birthright. The dream shows him dying, trying save those he cared for, only to have his sacrifice thrown to the wayside by cheers for the clown who once again saved the world. Just before he wakes up, he is standing above thousands of Saiyajin shouting cheers of a different kind. " All hail the savior, Prince Vegeta!!"  
  
"If only I helped my father stop Freiza," Vegeta said as he sat in the cot he put up in the gravity room, "then Kakorot would never have been so powerful, and I would have been my people's savoir. I shall have my revenge on you Kakorot. For achieving everything that should have been mine. Damn you for killing the monster I wanted, needed to destroy." He stood up and in one swift motion, spun and kicked the cot to the far wall. He was angrily staring at the heap of metal and cloth when the door slid open.  
  
"Are you training without me dad?" Through the yawn, young Trunks sounded halfway saddened by the possibility.  
  
"Do I look like I would forget my promises? I am not as simple minded as that. Since were both up, we might as well train, or are you too tired?" Vegeta grinned mockingly.  
  
"Do I look like a weakling child that can't stay up past his bedtime? You'll probably fall out before me, old man." Trunks' mimicked his father's grin as he stood proudly, hands on his waist.  
  
"Ha! Is that so? Then get dressed and let's go, little boy." Trunks took his fighting armor off the hook and began to change out of his pajamas.  
  
Vegeta and has grown closer to his son ever since fighting Buu. The past two years have been filled with training as usual, but instead of having to try and keep up with his father, Trunks was actually trained by him. Vegeta would never begin training until his son came. Part of this was due to wanting Trunks to never be surpassed by the clown's youngest son, Goten. Royal blood would prevail in the end. Vegeta looked at his son with pride as he saw how strong he had grown. Though they looked the same, Trunks was a lot different than his future counterpart.  
  
"I'm ready, lets put it on 600, if you can handle it. Dad?" Trunks' voice did not immediately register to Prince, who was lost in thought.  
  
"Huh? Well you took long enough. I doubt you can even stand in 600g, so don't start crying when you can take it."  
  
"Aren't you going to get dress?" Trunks asked his father, who was still standing in his boxers.  
  
"With you my opponent? Ha! You wouldn't have a chance if I put my armor on." Vegeta scoffed as he turned his back to his son. Vegeta went to the center of the room and activated the gravity increase. He felt the tug of his increased weight, but knew how to handle it after years of training. He would soon up it to 700, he thought, 600 is almost too easy. He turned around and grinned at Trunks, who could feel the effects of 600g but would not let his father know that.  
  
"Awww, does Trunks have to go super just to stand up?" Vegeta laughed. Before the Prince was finished mocking his son, a small foot met his jaw and sent him reeling in the air back a few yards before he stopped himself.  
  
"Shut up and fight." Trunks snarled as he launches him again and used a two handed, open-palmed gut strike, this time sending his father further back before Vegeta finally halted and assumed a fighting stance. Had this been the old gravity room, he would have been through the wall already. Bulma, tired of having to constantly make repairs, increased the size of the room and upgraded the wall armor. Now the gravity room has the diameter of a (American) football field, thirty stories tall, with armor based off of Vegeta's new Saiyajin armor, which he had Bulma upgrade to withstand his higher power level.  
  
"Disrespecting you father, huh? For that you shall pay dearly." His face turned into a menacing smile as he powered up.  
  
"Bring it on!" Trunks flew at him with blinding speed, aiming a punch for his father's face. Vegeta continued to smile as his son was coming straight at him. Just as the punch was making contact with his after-image, Vegeta appeared besides Trunks and launched an uppercut to his chest from under the outstretched arm. The purple haired boy rolled away from the mighty punch and put an elbow in Vegeta's back as he rose from evaded attack. The prince grunted as the blow sent him away from Trunks, who was already following up with a kick aimed for the spot his elbow just left. He was too slow; Vegeta already regained control of his momentum and flipped over the kick, and counterattacked with a reverse spin kick. His son flew to his left as the Saiyajin stood waiting for him to recover. Trunks righted himself as he braced for the attack he knew was coming. It never came. The half Saiyajin turned to see his father smiling evilly at him, motioning for him to attack. Angered by the insult, Trunks charged up and rocketed toward the prince. As he closed in on his father, trunks turned his body to land spin kick in the face. Grinning, Vegeta dodged the kick and fire a ki blast directly into Trunks' face, blinding. As Trunks instinctively covered his face from the blast, the Saiyajin Prince punched him in the stomach with a full and powerful swing. Trunks moaned as he doubled over into ball. Vegeta was about to kick the half Saiyajin ball when Trunks charged his ki into an energy shield and rolled through the air away from his father. The Saiyajin was momentarily confused by the strange tactic. Just as he was about to chase after his son, the balled up boy charged up even further and blasted off towards him. As Trunk closed in on Vegeta, he expanded his shield and turned into a ki blast with in the center, rolling towards his father. Not knowing how to counter the strange attack, the baffled prince dodged it and put some distance between him and his son. When he saw Trunks turning around and homing in on him, Vegeta released two of his own ki blast. Normally powerful enough to cancel out a ki attack stronger than what the purple haired ball was using, the prince's attacks were deflect away due to the spinning boy inside of the blast. The ball closed in on the Saiyajin for a second time, and again he avoided contact. As Vegeta evaded Trunks, he began to charge a stronger ki attack. But too fast for him to anticipate, the half Saiyajin rotated inside the ball and exploded out to his full size, sending the ki blast back the way he came, right at his father. The prince fired his blast, but before it made contact with incoming attack, Trunks' ki attack burst into four separate energy balls. Blindingly fast, they reconvened with Vegeta in middle, sending his back into a kick that sent him flying towards the ceiling of the gravity room.  
  
As he felt his son's closed fist connect with his chest, Vegeta reconsidered his decision to forgo armor.  
  
"You don't understand Gohan," Bulma grabbed Gohan in an overly dramatic fashion, obviously worried. "He's changed since the Buu fight. He always says if he's leaving, rudely, but he still says something."  
  
"Well you know what they say; can't teach an old, super powered egomaniac new tricks." Krillin was chuckling when his comment was met with Bulma's fist into the back of his head.  
  
"Bulma's right, Vegeta has changed, Trunks is always talking of the things they do together. Although most of it is dealing with become stronger warriors." Gohan let out an exasperated sight at the thought of Vegeta's pride. "He has even started growing a beard this past few weeks, which is odd. And his grudge with my dad is long forgotten. He's almost like Piccolo now."  
  
"Don't compare me to that asshole." Piccolo said from the corner of the room, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Sorry Piccolo it's just I understand why Bulma's upset. He's really changed. Vegeta has become a good father and true ally to us all. If he's missing something might be happening."  
  
"Wait a sec; I thought you put tracking devices in all his stuff, Bulma?" Krillin grinned mischievously at the accused.  
  
"That's why I'm worried you idiot!" Bulma roared as she momentarily towered over the retired monk. "There is no signal at all." She paled with worry as she sat down at her worktable. "It's like he disappeared."  
  
"Maybe he went in space." The garbled words came from Goku, who was sitting at a table across the room stuffing his face with rice noodles and chicken.  
  
"I made the homing distance almost infinite, and he wouldn't have been out of range for hundred years, if he could go twice the speed of light." Even through the sadness, her pride in the device was evident. " I also put the program into the dragonball radar so I could go after him, and Trunks too." Gohan nodded. The young boy was becoming more aloof like his father. Goten was his only friend and that was because he was the only boy nearest Trunks' age and power, and Goten would always following him on his escapades.  
  
"That's it!" Krillin shouted. Everyone looked at him expecting another tasteless joke. "We could use the dragonballs and find out where Vegeta is." Everyone was stunned. Not at the idea, but who had the idea.  
  
"That's probably the first useful thing I've heard you say." Piccolo's remark caused the feasting Goku to laugh, which made him almost choke and drop the turkey leg he was gouging himself on. The room laughed at the Saiyajin's whining over the dropped food.  
  
"Hey you guys, has anyone seen the radar?" Bulma's query silenced the room as she frantically searched to find the radar.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dende and I decided to find the dragonballs and keep them at Lookout in case we ever needed them again." His smirk went unnoticed due to Bulma desperately searching for the radar.  
  
"Still, I had it right here." She said. "Where could it be?"  
  
"We can look for it when get back, Bulma." Gohan turned to Goku, who was still stuffing his face. "Hey dad, you think you teleport us there?  
  
Goku pitifully looked up with a surprised expression and a noodle on his face. "Aw man, can't I just catch up with you guys, I'm not finished eating." His plea caused the entire room to sigh.  
  
"Let him eat Gohan, you know how you all are with food." Piccolo said, referring to the legendary Saiyajin appetite. "Let's go." He started walking to the door, every one filing out behind him. Everyone except Goku, too busy eating to see them off.  
  
"Wait! Come on Trunks, slow down!" Goten shouted ahead of the vapor trails that belonged to Trunks. They sped over the land blanketed by the lush canopy of the forest, rushing to some unknown location.  
  
"You asked to come along, you have to keep up with me." Trunks yelled back to Goten, struggling to stay within yelling distance to Trunks. "Go super if you have to, just hurry up!"  
  
"Ok!" Was all that Goten said before his hair turned golden and he caught up with Trunks. "How much further do we have to go?" He tried to see over Trunks shoulder.  
  
The young prince looked at the dragonball radar and then looked ahead. "Not far, but somebody already has all seven, so we gotta hurry up." With that he powered up and sped ahead of the youngest Super Saiyajin.  
  
"Hey! How can go that fast without going super?" Goten was jealous. He sped forward and caught up with the purple haired prince.  
  
"I've been training in 700g's." He grinned like a kid who was the first to get a new toy that his friends wanted. With him and Goten, that was always the case.  
  
"No way!" Goten was now both shocked and even more jealous than before. You can't go in 700, Vegeta doesn't even go in 700."  
  
"My dad can do whatever he wants, he's a prince!" Trunks snapped at his friend. More civilly, but very proudly he added, "We have been training in 700 for a few weeks now. Nice, huh?"  
  
"I wanna go with you next time." Goten demand.  
  
"You can barely do 500."  
  
"Yes I-"  
  
"Look out!" Trunk interrupted as they reached a very familiar structure. They hovered in front of a large ivory tower, which rose up into the clouds.  
  
"Hey look Trunks, it's Lookout." Goten said happily.  
  
"Duh Goten, I just said that." Trunks sighed. "I wonder what the dragonballs are up there for. Let's go before they take the wishes." The purple haired boy shot up towards the top of the tower, follow by the golden hair boy shouting for him to wait up.  
  
"You never told why you wanted the dragonballs for Trunks. Hey Trunks! Come on, wait up!"  
  
Trunks flashed into Super Saiyajin and started closing in on Lookout, leaving Goten behind. With determined green eyes, he said, "I coming, dad."  
  
-End Chapter One-  
  
As Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma head for Lookout to get the dragonballs, Trunks and Goten are already there for the same thing. Why does Trunks want to wish? Will the other get there before he does? And everyone has Vegeta on their minds. Find the answers and more in chapter two: Lost Friends 


	2. Friends Lost

Told you once, tell you again, DBZ's owned by Akira and friends.  
  
A/N: Sholin's brother, Kurin (my other handle), tried to take credit for the first chap. Shame on him.  
  
What does not grow together falls apart.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Friends Lost  
  
  
  
"Bulma!" Piccolo's voice boomed over the high winds. "What are Trunks and Goten doing at lookout?" He asked her as the group flew in one of her many helicopters.  
  
"Trunks just said he was going with Goten to get something." She responded absently, focused on finding Vegeta. When she finally overanalyzed the statement, she shot a glare at the green man in the back of the 'copter. "Hey! Why do I have to know? Ask Gohan!"  
  
"Everybody knows that the ideas come from trunks when the dynamic duo go on one of their little escapades." Krillin remarked.  
  
"Yeah, well he gets that from his mother." Bulma beamed.  
  
Krillin tried to whisper to Gohan, "What, his bossiness?" he snickered while Gohan bashfully smiled and Piccolo simply closed his eyes and sighed. His joking was cut short by Bulma's gloved backhand bouncing his head off of the window.  
  
" His brains, you stupid son of-"  
  
"Shut up!" Piccolo cut her off. He turned to his former student. "Gohan did you feel that?"  
  
"Yeah, Trunks' power just shot up." He was surprised at the level he felt.  
  
"No, I meant Dende." Piccolo looked grim.  
  
"I-I don't feel it, anymore." Krillin said looking at the two warriors apprehensively.  
  
"I think we should go on ahead and see what happened." Gohan looked at Piccolo and Krillin. Then turn to Bulma. "Try to get there soon so we can deal with this Vegeta thing. Come on you guys." He opened the doors to the helicopter, letting the rushing winds inside the cabin.  
  
Krillin stepped back. "You know what, I'll just get in the way. You two go ahead, I stay here."  
  
"That's right you coward! I'm not through with you!" Bulma's statement did not sound like a civil conversation. Piccolo seemed to shudder at the thought of her alone with the black-haired midget.  
  
As Gohan and Piccolo left out, Krillin looked at the door and then back at the deadly glare the came from genius femme fatal. He dashed out the door and caught up with the two fighters. When they looked at him as if to question his change of mind, he shrugged "Hey, I'll have better chances with whatever's up at Lookout."  
  
The three men powered up and flew off ahead to Lookout.  
  
Trunks left his Super Saiyajin friend behind as he shot towards the plateau of Lookout. As he landed on the vast surface, his hair fell to its purple color and shrouded his eyes. He saw Dende walking towards him smiling.  
  
"Hey there Trunks. What brings you here?" The green teenager asked him.  
  
"Where are the dragonballs?" Trunks asked impatiently, looking around to find them.  
  
"They're safely put away. Why, is something wrong?" Dende's maturing face filled with concern.  
  
"I don't have time for small talk, just give them to me." His tone was getting harsher by the moment.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't give them to without good reason Trunks." He searched the boy's eyes; he did not like what he saw.  
  
"A prince does not need to explain himself! Give me the dragonballs NOW!!" His hair started to wave and flicker as he shouted a Dende, who was stepping back. Trunks looked at the radar and then looked at the main building. "Move! I'll get them myself!" Trunks pushed Dende aside and went towards the building. In the doorway of the main building, Mr. Popo stood looking quite concerned.  
  
"Oh, my. Trunks please calm down." He pleaded with the boy as he approached the doorway. Trunks looked at the blackface and grabbed him by the neck.  
  
"Get out of my way." He hissed. Trunks then threw him out over the edge of the plateau. Dende watched in horror as Mr. Popo screamed as he fell beyond the horizon of Lookout.  
  
As Trunks walked into the chamber that held all seven dragonballs, Dende appeared in front of him, arms outstretched. " I don't like what you are becoming Trunks. I cannot let you go any further."  
  
"As if you could stop me. Don't make this mistake, Dende. Stand aside!"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks glared at the Namekijin as he blocked his way. He then smiled an evil smile that reminded Dende of his first encounter with Vegeta. "Fine. You'll see what happens when you defy a Saiyajin prince!".  
  
"Hey! Trunks!" Goten was shouting for Trunks to slow down when he heard another voice yelling for him. He stopped and went back down to the hut in the tower. Korin was standing there with Yanjirobe. "What are you two doing here?" The cat elder asked.  
  
"We were looking for the dragonballs to make a wish." Goten smiled at the two.  
  
"Oh, and what are you two going to wish for, candy?" Yanjirobe's sarcasm was lost on the golden haired half-Saiyajin.  
  
"No, I'm going to ask for some money for my mom. I don't know what Trunks is wish for. Hey! Can I have some?" Goten's eyes widened as he pointed to the table of food behind the two.  
  
"No way kid! That's my lunch." Yanjirobe was not about to part with his food.  
  
"Sure you can, Goten." Korin overruled the overweight "fighter". "Let him have some, and be polite."  
  
Before Yanjirobe could respond, a garbled "Thanks" came from a black haired Goten feasting himself on the meal. As he ate the last piece of chicken, he looked up at Yanjirobe and bashfully smiled. "Oops, sorry Mr. Roby, I accidently ate it all. I thought it was more than that. I hadn't had lunch either." He chuckled as he stood away from the table.  
  
" Two hours cooking gone in fifteen seconds, amazing." Yanjirobe grumbled as he went another room. Then he came back saying, "You should go find me something to go eat, I'm star-"  
  
A large explosion that shook the whole tower cut off Yanjirobe's demands.  
  
"Whoa! What was that?" Goten asked excited.  
  
"Something blew up on Lookout." Korin said with his closed eyes as he turned to the boy.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten realized his friend was up there without him. "I gotta go. Bye Mr. Korin. Thanks for lunch!" He shouted as he blasted out of the hut and flew skywards.  
  
"Now who's going to get me something to eat?" Yanjirobe demanded.  
  
"Don't look at me, you're on your own." Korin replied as he walked away.  
  
As Goten reached the surface of Lookout, he was shocked at the sight of the devastation. Where the main building once was, a large crater now decorated the once level plateau. All that remained of the large building were some large stone fragment scattered around in the blast radius. As ember still fell to ground, Goten saw Dende at the edge of the destruction. His body was mangled and contorted in ways the half Saiyajin had never seen. He ran over and knelt next to the Namekijin, hoping he was still alive.  
  
"Dende! Dende! Come on wake up! Dende!" He pleaded with the limp remains of the green guardian.  
  
"Truhn." was the only thing he could manage to say. Goten then remembered his other friend. He stood up and looked around desperately.  
  
"Great dragon, come forth and grant me my wish!" Goten turned to the center of the crater to see Trunk shouting out for Shenlong. His arms were raised to the sky, hair golden in the sun that was suddenly disappearing. He looked over at Goten and smirked in recognition of his deed. " He and Popo got in the way, they paid the price for doing so. Don't do anything stupid Goten, or you will too. Let me make my wish and you wish for all that I destroyed today be fixed." He turned back to the dragonballs that were now pulsating furiously.  
  
"You did this?" Goten said it more to himself than to who he was asking. He looked around at the destruction for a simple wish. "Dende, Mr. Popo, they're dead 'cause you wanted to make a stupid WISH?!" Trunks heard this and look angrily over his shoulder to see Goten flashing into Super Saiyajin.  
  
" The only thing stupid is you thinking you can beat me, baka!" Trunks turned to face his friend. The sky was getting darker by the second, heralding the coming of the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"I'm mad Trunks, but I won't fight my friend. But I can't let you make any wish until this is fixed either." Goten powered down as he regained composure. Spending time with Vegeta had rubbed off on him too, learning not to show weakness as easily as a normal child his age.  
  
"You cannot presume to command a prince. I shall have my wish granted first, and only when that happens will you be allow to make a wish."  
  
"No Trunks, stop being a brat all the time!" Goten shouted back. The words fueled Trunks anger. He hated being called a brat and spoiled. Many people have been comatose for referring to him as such.  
  
In the time in which it takes for Shenlong to be summoned, which is only about thirty seconds, the follow events occurred:  
  
Trunks shot towards Goten and launched him into the air with a swift kick to the chin. As Goten flew skywards, Trunks appeared above him with a two- handed fist and hammered him back toward Lookout. Just as Goten was about to strike the surface, the young prince kicked him in the jaw to send him tearing into the ground leaving a trench in his wake. Trunks turned away and started to walk toward the glowing balls in the center of the crater.  
  
After the first kick to the chin, Goten wondered why his friend would do this to him. Trunks and Goten had had many adventures together. They were best friends, so he was still shocked, confused, and hurt when Trunks slammed his fists into the bottom of his neck. He was hurt both by the physical attack and the thought of who delivered them. Then as he felt the third kick, Goten sadness turned into anger. He thought about how Trunks would always get him to do something that would get him into trouble. As he plowed through the ground, his anger turned into rage. Trunks was a spoiled rich kid whose father thought he was a prince. He always has to have his way, Goten thought. And now he has turned on his only friend to do so. Not only that, but he has killed Goten's friends. That was too much for the nine-year old semi Saiyajin to handle. The plateau started to shake. The trees planted atop Lookout were ripped from ground. The tiles started to lift out of their resting places. There was a new crater formed by the screaming boy who lost his best friend. His friend was not lost to death, or by someone moving away. No, his friend was lost to evil.  
  
As the energy that was the Eternal Dragon rose from the glowing orbs known as dragonballs, Trunks stood ready to join his father wherever he was. The past two years have brought the two princes closer together. Trunks took on some of Vegeta's less desirable qualities. He is now more self centered and spoiled than he was before his father died. All this added up into why he snapped when they would not let Goten have the dragonballs. He wants to be with his father, and nothing will stop him. Not even his friends. He actually enjoyed beating on them. Dende was too soft, totally unlike Piccolo, thought they both are nothing compared to him. And Goten, he was always following him like a lost puppy. He whined like a baby all the time, and played entirely too much to be one of strongest fighters in the universe. They deserved it; Trunks thought to himself just as he heard a loud scream and felt a surge of power rush through his body.  
  
He turned to see tiles screaming towards him, flying away from the golden explosion. Lightning from Shenlong's dark cloud streaked across the sky and struck glowing balls and the golden flame that was Goten. The screaming boy crackled with electricity as a crater expanded around him. Tears falling from his eyes, Goten dashed toward Trunks who was standing in front of Shenlong, who was almost completely summoned. Trunks was thrown across Lookout from Goten's punch. As he stopped himself, he powered all the way up, waiting with a grin as Goten charged again. Faster than the young prince now, the son of Goku quickly closed in on his former friend. As he was about to strike, Goten was hit in the back by Trunks elbow. He stumbled forward to meet a spin kick in the face.  
  
"Oh now you think that just because you're at level two, you can beat me. Dream on baka. I know your moves before you make them." Trunks yelled at Goten as he hit the floor.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME NAMES!!" Goten screamed as he appeared behind Trunks and slammed his face into the ground, shattering what remained of the tiles. The son of Vegeta was surprised when his face hit the floor, sending tears out of his eyes. The young prince threw a large energy ball where he thought Goten was, but the son of Goku had already moved. Trunks got up to see Goten standing in front of Shenlong, who was now fully awakened.  
  
"Who has awakened me from my slumber?" Boomed the mighty voice of the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"I did!" Trunks shouted, then he looked at Goten. " Out of my way!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do Trunks! You not my friend anymore!"  
  
"Aww, that's too bad. But I wanted to give you something." He grinned as the ki ball he threw descended from the sky behind Goten and slammed into the back of his head. Trunks stepped aside as Goten flew past him, tucking into a ball. Uh oh, the Cannonball, Trunks thought as he saw Goten's aura charge up into the attack they came up with together. At level two, Goten was an electrified golden ball of destruction. As Goten curved around to attack his lost friend, Trunks turned to Shenlong. The golden energy ball sped toward Trunks, charging as it went.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Trunks said. " Eternal Dragon, I wish to be where my father is."  
  
"Your wish is granted." Shenlong bellowed as his eyes flashed red. Goten struck the where Trunks was standing, pushing his ki in front of him. The resulting explosion turned Lookout into a crescent plateau.  
  
"Oh no." Gohan said as they saw the explosion that reshaped Lookout. "They're going to destroy Lookout."  
  
"You've got to stop them Gohan, you're the only one who can." Piccolo told the super Saiyajin as he sped ahead of the other two fighters.  
  
Gohan reached Lookout just as the smoke cleared to reveal an exhausted Goten on the ground on his hands and knees. Gohan powered down once he saw his brother was no longer the golden haired boy who did this..  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks, is gone. A wish has been used. And now two wishes need to be made. Did trunk get his wish or did Goten's Cannonball attack reach him first? What will the Z fighters choose? What will happen to Goten? Find out in the next chapter of, Resurrection.. 


	3. Prelude to the Past

Chapter Three: Prelude to the Past  
  
  
  
"This is for all the people we killed in your name! HAVE IT!!" Bardock threw the energy ball at the sitting tyrant who just raised his finger. As the ki ball grew closer, Frieza maniacally laughed, he created his own ki ball that absorbed Bardock's. Frieza released his massive attack and let it plummet to the surface of Planet Vegeta.  
  
As the crimson ball descended to the planet, it vaporized everyone in its way. Bardock felt his skin burning away as he saw one final vision of the future. He saw the man his son grew up to be, and then he saw the horrible death he would endure. He also saw that he would die in vain, and those fools below would never know. As he saw these things his vision went faded slowly to red and the black. All he could hear was the sound of laughter. The laughter belonged to Frieza, and there was someone else laughing at them both. He recognized the voice- then there was silence.  
  
The red ball vaporized the atmosphere as it descended onto planet Vegeta. Frieza's maniacal laughter was cut short by a grunt of surprise when the crimson attack halted it plummet onto the Saiyajin home world. Frieza's attack quickly changed direction and retreated into the dark void. Frieza stared in disbelief as he identified the one defied his will and survived.  
  
"B-but you, you supposed to be dead," Frieza stammered, "I saw you die by own hand. How dare you try to make a fool of me? Now you shall suffer, then you will die."  
  
"Think again Frieza, you shall see the true power of Saiyajin blood and know can achieve such power, let alone control the one who wield it. Your reign ends here!"  
  
Just outside of that solar system, another doom ship watches.  
  
"My lord, Frieza's death ball has been diverted."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It appears that the Saiyajin king has stopped it."  
  
"Onscreen."  
  
The screen showed the Saiyajin King floating defiantly in the uppermost atmosphere, cape billowing in the wind.  
  
"Lord Cooler, there also seems to be a Saiyajin pod leaving the system. Shall we destroy it?"  
  
"Ahh, I see," cooler grinned, "a diversion. No, let it go. The king is trying to keep Frieza's attention so his son can escape. If my brother cannot keep up with his sector, then father will give it to me. Let's go, this won't last much longer. Just a desperate man saving his son."  
  
  
  
A/N: I know this was a short chap, but I promise that the chap will have big fight, a little drama, and Krillin humor follow by Bulma, or Chichi tantrum. And some of those questions may not be answered soon in this story, but will be alluded to. Oh, and pleeeeeaaasssssee review so I can know if anyone's reading it. Just give the truth as you see it, good bad indifferent, just review. 


End file.
